Birthday under the Cherry Blossom
by XxriotxX
Summary: It was me, the moon, and a beautiful cherry blossom tree what more could a girl ask for on her 18 birthday? Sakura is finally turning 18 and wishes she had someone to spend it with, will she get her wish?


**Hey guys!!!! My first one-shot….please no flaming, nobody likes flaming**

**Please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Birthday under the cherry blossom**

"Goodnight Sakura-san!!!" called Shizune.

_Woo hoo for me, my birthday. Another birthday, which means another year and no Sasuke-kun. _

_**You know I think you still love him**_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_**You know exactly what I'm talking about. You still love him which is why you give Lady Tsunade the same look every morning. She worries about you, you know?**_

_Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I'm not over him. And I am! Watch I'll go to that big old cherry blossom tree on that hill right outside of the village and celebrate by myself an onigari ball and an explosive note, to top it off. I'm going to clear it with Tsunade now!_

"Um…..Lady Tsunade, do you mind if I celebrate my birthday by that old cherry blossom tree outside the village……I didn't want to go without your permission. That would make me seem like I was running away, which I'm not."

"Okay Sakura, but remember I can't protect you out there, be careful." She looked at her apprentice, that girl was like a daughter to her.

As I started to open the door Lady Tsunade called my name.

"Sakura,"

"Yes Tsunade-shishou,"

"Happy Birthday." She smiled at me, like my mom used to.

"Thank you shishou."

I was sitting at the tree and it was almost ten. I was about to leave when I remembered that I had an explosive note to set off in about an hour when I officially turned eighteen. Wow, eighteen. I could do anything I wanted, well almost.

I decided to sit back down and look at the moon. I heard a noise that was still a little ways off but I stood up anyways. I jumped into the tree my hair camouflaging me from the passerby. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. _Sasuke Uchiha_. And did he look good. He had gotten taller and his muscled chest was more defined.

So I did what anyone would do I jumped down right as he walked under the huge branches of the tree, to my surprise he caught me.

"Ah!" I yelped, I couldn't help it.

He looked at me, his face for just a moment was shocked then he put on his ever calm face.

"Hey Sasuke."

He looked at me funny the chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" It took all I had not to put the –kun on his name but I knew it would annoy him, so I refrained myself.

"Well look who's grown up." He was taking me in and I started to feel self conscious as he looked at me.

I decided to joke around with him, "Like what you see?" I looked at him with a smirk on my face and was completely caught off guard when he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Actually, yeah I do." I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent chills to my spine and a small blush to my face.

"You can stop messing with me Sasuke, I'm not 13 anymore."

"Obviously." He murmured to himself, I really don't think I was supposed to hear that and it just brought more of a blush on my face.

"Really Sasuke, don't mess with me."

"I'm not." But all the same he loosened his arm on my waist and looked down at me, just like back then I was stunned by his gorgeous face and I gasped.

"What?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh nothing….it's just that you are even more gorgeous than you used to be." I replied non-mockingly.

"Well it seems as if I'm not the only one who likes what they see., you know you really are a bad liar.

"The thing is I know you weren't lying." He looked into mine as he bent his face towards mine and I foolishly turned my head away, I know he's going to leave again and I really don't need something else to torture me.

"I'm sorry." I was shocked; I looked at him it was the first time I had ever heard him say sorry.

Oh what the heck, why not. I shook off my concern why not take a blessing?

I looked at him in the eyes, "You know I think I still do," I whispered to myself as I stood up on my tip toes and place my lips gently on his.

I pulled back and looked at him, I saw a small blush form on his blush when I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to. I mean if you didn't want to."

"But I wanted to. So badly actually, and it is my birthday so I can just think of it as a birthday present.

"How old are you now?"

"Well……….since I'm about 3 months younger than you in exactly 20 minutes I'll finally be 18."

"Cool. So you'll be my age then right?"

"No duh Sherlock," I looked at him mockingly. He let a small smile show before he kissed me again. It was wonderful, the best birthday ever.

Between kisses he whispered happy birthday to me. I was so happy, but I knew, and he knew we would have to say goodbye again soon.

"Hey lets sit down," I said, not really giving him a choice because I sat him down and I sat in his lap not giving him a say in anything, but he didn't seem to mind he just put his arms around my waist and I held onto his arms and leaned my head on his shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, and I know I'm going to be even sorrier when I…"He trailed off a pained look coming into his eyes.

I saved him, "I know," I put my finger to his lips, "let's just stay like this for a while."

He looked at me a sad smile on his lips. I looked at him a look that said _I know I know I'm going to hate it but I'll still love you. _

I heard something, and I tensed. I know he heard it too. It was going to be my official birthday in about five minutes. I stood up his arms dropping and I looked towards the village gates, five black figures were coming this way. I turned to him, he looked sad and frightened.

"We don't have long, hurry you don't want them to see you." Tears started pricking my eyes.

"I-I'm going to miss you, but I know you don't want to come back so go."

He looked at me confused, "Sakura……"He put his hand on my face, "I'll stay….."

"No you won't you'll have to leave, so please go." I looked up in his eyes and put my hand on his and then kissed it. I knew I was going to cry, that the tears had already made their way down my face. He pulled me to him and then put his hands on my face and kissed me, one last time. He didn't look like he was going to leave, like the kiss meant he wasn't going anywhere, that this is where he wanted to be, but I saw just a flicker of sadness. I knew he didn't want to be here, I knew he couldn't stay. I pulled away tears still cascading down my face.

I let go of his hand and stepped back,

"I love you, and I always will. Sasuke, go now. I won't have you stay here and be unhappy."

He started to step towards me. His hand stretched out. "Sak-"

I cut him off I had to, "Go!"

I clenched my eyes closed as I felt him kiss my forehead, and then I looked up and he was gone.

About a minute after I looked up I heard them coming closer, they had something in their hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!!"

I looked at them the tears still hadn't stopped, they looked at me the tears falling down my face, and then I felt arms around me. I didn't know what to do so I hugged back. When the person pulled away I saw it was Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Shizune, and Hinata

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate you guys coming and doing this. And I'm really sorry you had to see me like this."

"Sakura we love you, and want you to be happy. So we thought we'd do this." Tsunade looked at me with motherly love in her eyes, I knew he beloved died a long time ago and she didn't have any children but that's what she felt like to Tsunade, a daughter.

"I love you guys too. Now let's eat this cake you brought me." I smiled at them and we began to eat it, Naruto's gigantic smile making me laugh.

A dark figure watched the group as they conversed and played games, with a sense of longing, wishing he was the one hugging her and eating with.

**Well did you like it huh huh did ya did ya???!!!!**

**Well now that my puppy-dog moment is over, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for those who wanted a happy ending, I just kinda felt like it should end sadly, I mean doesn't it make it better? Well I think so. **

**Peace in the Middle East!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha funny!**


End file.
